Historia de Amor
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Quería ser parte de una historia de amor, de esas que sólo había visto en la televisión o leído en algún libro, de esas repletas de cursilerías, escenarios hermosos, palabras empalagosas, demostraciones exageradas de cariño… si, seria precioso ser parte de algo así, tan estúpidamente perfecto…


**Hola!**

**Te traigo algo extraño que nació de los miserables minutos que mi musa inspiradora se dignó a darme xD**

**Es una historia amorfa, quizás díficil de entender pero algo de ella me gustó y me animé a subirla y es como la mayoría de mis fic sobre esa pareja que tanto amo, Sesshoumaru x Kagome.**

**Espero que te guste y puedas entenderla, esta escrita con mucho cariño para quien se de el tiempo de leerla.**

**Y la advertencia de siempre es que la serie no me pertenece (repetirlo tanto me hiere TwT), sólo pido prestado a sus personajes para delirios personales :)**

**Que tengas buena lectura, saludos!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Historia de Amor**

Quería ser parte de una historia de amor, de esas que sólo había visto en la televisión o leído en algún libro, de esas repletas de cursilerías, escenarios hermosos, palabras empalagosas, demostraciones exageradas de cariño… si, seria precioso ser parte de algo así, tan estúpidamente perfecto…

-Sería lindo…

Murmuró para si misma, susurrando, casi en un suspiro ahogado… nadie podría escucharla pero aun así quiso mantener el secreto, sólo para ella, que nadie pudiera quitarle eso, no, podrían quitarle todo lo demás, pero su pequeña ilusión nunca…

Balanceó sus pies, mirando al interior de aquel pozo, estaba sentada en el borde, perdida en lo profundo que podía ser… sintiendo la brisa en su cabello, la fragancia de las pequeñas flores a su alrededor, ese era un escenario digno de alguna historia, de un romance quizás, o tal vez… tal vez era el escenario perfecto para un final…

-Kagome…

-Regresaste –sonrió sin siquiera mirarlo, sabía quien era, podría reconocer su voz a cualquier distancia.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

Sabía que esa pregunta frunciría su ceño, que el negarse a mirarlo lo enfadaría aun más…

-Por ti.

-No puedo…

-Si puedes.

-No quiero…

-¿En verdad?

-Si.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por quién?

-Como si no supieras…

Levantó la vista fijándola esta vez en los dorados ojos frente a ella, eran hermosos… pero no por si solos, no, lo eran porque se parecían a los de alguien más…

-Él no te ama.

-Eso tú no lo sabes.

-Lo se.

-No puedes saberlo.

-¿Crees que lograrás algo a su lado?

-Quizás… podría tener suerte…

Volvió a sonreír, quería creerlo, convencerse de ello, quizás y podría ser la protagonista de una linda historia de amor, tal vez tanto sufrir podría tener su recompensa… tal vez y sólo tal vez podría hacer que la ame…

-Es inútil, no lograrás nada.

-Aun así quiero hacerlo… -balanceó un poco más sus pies, jugando a ver si podía perder el equilibrio y caer, notando que eso simplemente aumentaba el enfado de quien tenía al frente- no te enojes.

-No lo estoy.

-Mentiroso.

-Es tu culpa.

-No te pedí regresar.

-Tampoco lo prohibiste.

-Lo siento, pero no iré contigo.

-Él jamás te amará.

-¿Y tú lo haces?

-Quizás.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Sólo no quieres que lo siga, sólo es un estúpido deseo de pertenencia.

-¿Y qué si es así? –frunce el ceño.

-No le pertenezco a nadie.

-Él no te pertenece a ti.

-Di lo que quieras, no me harás cambiar de idea.

-Ya tiene a quien amar, no te necesita.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Lo se, los he visto juntos.

-Mientes.

-Tú eres la que se miente, él no te quiere y nunca lo hará.

-Eso…

Sintió sus ojos temblar pero no quiso borrar su sonrisa, no, no quería creerle, era mentira, esa era su historia, ella era la princesa, ella se quedaría con el príncipe del cuento… él no podía abandonarla, no sin darle una oportunidad…

-Él podría…

-¡No lo hará! ¡Nunca te amará! ¡Velo de una vez!

Ese grito la asustó, haciéndola estremecerse, dar un pequeño salto… de un momento a otro su vista se había nublado, era difícil ver con tanta agua en sus ojos…

-No quiero…

-No te hagas esto.

-No me estoy haciendo nada ¿de qué hablas?

-No te engañes más, lo has perdido y eso no se puede remediar.

-Eso… no…

-Ya basta, es suficiente.

-Pero…

-No más, ya no puedes seguir así.

Una vez las lágrimas fueron muchas pudieron ser liberadas, manchando sus mejillas, haciendo que ese escenario si pareciera el de un final, si, después de todo tuvo su oportunidad, pudo ser la protagonista pero perdió miserablemente, cediéndole la victoria a alguien más, a la que la remplazó en su corazón, a quien ahora estaba ocupando el puesto de la princesa de cuentos de hadas, mientras que ella estaba ahí… aun jugando a cuanto tardaba en caer si seguía balanceando sus pies… tanteando cuanto podría durar el joven frente a ella sin abandonarla él también…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya lo dije.

-¿Por qué querrías tenerme a tu lado?

-Porque si.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada.

-No quiero nada.

-Ya no soy útil.

-No busco obtener nada.

-Los fragmentos fueron reunidos, ¿para qué podrías necesitarme?

-Para estar conmigo.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Nada más.

-No te quiero.

-Lo se.

-No me quieres.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Si lo se.

-No, ni siquiera yo lo se.

-¿Es por eso?

-Quizás.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a remplazarla?

-No digas tonterías.

-Claro, nunca podría hacerlo ¿no es así?

-No.

Esa respuesta la hirió un poco, aunque la esperaba en realidad, ella nunca podría remplazarla, aunque quisiera hacerlo…

-Vamos.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero despedirme.

Le sonrió al interior del pozo, sabiendo quienes estaban al otro lado, pidiéndoles disculpas en silencio, no volvería a verlos… no, ya no quería regresar…

-Estoy lista.

-De acuerdo.

-Una cosa más.

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, mirándolo a la misma altura, queriendo creer que ese dorado era el más hermoso que había visto jamás.

-¿Me quieres?

-No lo se.

-¿Esta bien si te quiero?

-No me importa.

-Después de esto no puedes retroceder.

-No tengo porque.

-No podrás arrepentirte –frunce el ceño.

-Nunca lo haría.

-De acuerdo, entonces dime Sesshoumaru ¿Cuál es el camino?

Fin

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se entendió? ¿Te gustó?**

**Espero tus respuestas, sabes que tus comentarios son mi propina y mi impulso :)**

**Saludos y te quiero por leer mi fic! TwT**

**Sayo!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


End file.
